Infested terran (campaign)
|fgcolor= |image= InfestedColonist SC2 Head1.jpg|Campaign InfestedTrooper Coop Game1.png|Co-op |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=InfestedCivilian Coop Art1.png |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Amon Brood |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Claws |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=90 (Co-op Missions) 120 (at Stukov full Infested Infantry Duration Mastery) |size= |type=*Ground *Biological |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=0 1 (Co-op Missions) |campcost= |time=2 30 (60 (180 initial) charge cooldown) (Co-op Missions) |produced=Infested colonist hut Infested colonist compound (Co-op Missions) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus=+0.38 |creepmultiplier=x1.3 |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=35 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Claws (Infested Claws in Co-op) |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.2 |gun1range=0.1 (Melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 per level |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Infested terrans (sometimes referred to as infested colonists), are civilians infested by the zerg. History Early Second Great War A number of infested terrans were present on Aiur when Zeratul visited the remains of the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. During or prior to the Second Great War, the 21st Assault Division were called upon to investigate the planet of Taurus IV, where a team of Dominion scientists had vanished. Arriving on the planet, the 21st Assault Division discovered that Dominion scientists were killed by zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Infestation (in English). 2016-06-20. The zerg attacked the base of the team, infecting and turning the surviving forces in infested terrans. Infested terrans were killed by the Daelaam´s forces later.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Retaliation (in English). 2016-06-20. Numbers of them were spawned on Meinhoff. They aggressively assaulted Jim Raynor's base during the night, but during the day they were inactive and burrowed due to the hyper-evolutionary virus that infected them reacting negatively to the high UV output of Meinhoff's star.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Large numbers of infested colonists were created by virophages on Haven by the Zerg Swarm. The infestation was terminated by Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Large numbers of infested terrans were also present in the tunnels of Char during the Battle of Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Kerrigan's Swarm When Sarah Kerrigan lead an assault on Skygeirr Platform, she utilized infestors and virophages to infest the Terran Dominion's housing, creating hordes of infested terrans to swarm the Terran Dominion's defenses. The Terran Dominion utilized a gas that could destroy the infested terrans, but had a limited amount of the gas, and needed time to synthesize more. Eventually, the infested terrans, backed by Kerrigan's swam, broke the outer defenses of the lab, and Kerrigan left the infested terrans outside as a vanguard.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan utilized a similar tactic when attacking the Moros, and used virophages to infest the ship's prisoners to use against the Dominion defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. During the final assault on Korhal, infested terrans made up the bulk of the forces of Alexei Stukov. Zagara noted that if the city gates were destroyed, infested terran forces could be deployed from orbit to move into Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. During the final assault, Stukov deployed infested terrans alongside infested marines to assault the palace's western defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Amon Brood During the Daelaam's attack on the host body of Amon, a compound of infested terrans, under the Amon Brood, stood in the way of Artanis. The Daelaam were able to overcome them, and destroy Amon's host body.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Host. (in English). November 10, 2015 During the End War, Amon unleashed an infestation on a Kel-Morian Combine mining colony, and allied commanders were forced to wade through hordes of infested civlians to save the surviving miners.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Miner Evacuation (in English). 2018. Amon also released an infestation on the town of Chazington, which Lt. Rosa Morales, alongside two allied commanders, successfully purged.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dead of Night (in English). 2018. To combat Amon's Forces, infested colonists were utilized by Alexei Stukov in mass numbers.2016-12-08, Patch 3.9 Preview: New Co-op Commander Stukov. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-12-11 The Feral During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, the Defenders of Man lured feral zerg to undefended Terran Dominion worlds, creating a large number of infested terrans. Nova fought a number of them on Tarsonis, leftover from the Fall of Tarsonis, when she attempted to raid the Defenders of Man base there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. After the zerg overran a Umojan Protectorate expedition on Jarban Minor, they created a number of infested terrans, including derivatives such as volatile infested, infested banshees and infested siege tanks. Nova was able to overcome them and retrieve the terrazine she needed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Feral infested terrans were also seem among the feral zerg's forces when Nova came to Antiga Prime in order to recover her wiped memories.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Game Unit Infested terrans are very slow and deal relatively low damage; however, they are produced en masse and can overwhelm bases if their numbers are not kept in check. An infested terran portrait is available as a reward in StarCraft II for the Team Zerg 25 achievement. Co-op Missions Alexei Stukov can produce infested civilians in Co-op Missions. These have timed life, lasting 90 seconds. They form the backbone of his army, and spawn out endlessly from the infested colonist compound. Deploying a psi emitter can direct them to their target.2016-12-08, Patch 3.9 Preview: New Co-op Commander Stukov. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-12-11 Infested terran serve as enemies on the Miner Evacuation and Dead of Night maps, and are spawned during the Walking Infested and Outbreak mutators. Abilities and Upgrades See also *Infested marine *Infested trooper *Volatile infested References Category:Infested terrans